Deep Water
by KuruHoshuRin
Summary: Michael is suicidal, and after he decides to take his own life, Oscar saves his life. Michael is left confused and frustrated. Matthew is trying to cope with the sudden loss of his younger brother, and Logan is trying to cope with the new asshole that his younger brother brought home. Mer!Hutt River, Mer!Australia, and Mer!Wy.
1. Chapter 1

**_First fic that I'm actually interested in writing right here! The main ship in this will be HuttMol. There will also be Australia/New Zealand, Trans-boy Wy, a very small hint of PruCan in a later chapter, and some other pairings later that I don't even know right now._**

**_Michael - Molossia_**

**_Oscar - Hutt River_**

_**Logan - Australia**_

* * *

Michael ran farther and farther from his home in the city. His brother had deserted him once again. He was certain that everyone had been out to get him, or at least that's what those godforsaken voices had told him.

He was on the edge of a fishing dock now. He slowly slid an arm out of the green jacket he loved so much. Then he glanced at the scars which lined every possible inch of his wrist. In a saddened rage, he threw the jacket onto the wood of the dock. He then tugged a crumpled piece of notebook paper out of his back pocket and read the writing he knew would be of no concern to him in a few long minutes.

"_To whoever may find this_," he read, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "_Please tell my brothers, Alfred F. Jones and Matthew Williams, that I'm in a better place now. I've accepted my fate, to drown at the hands of the sea. My family never loved me, and I just want them to know that I'll no longer be a problem to them. Oh, and tell them to keep Daisy, my dog, fed. Also tell Daisy this isn't her fault because I know she'll feel guilty. She may be a dog, but she has feelings too! Well, I won't keep you any longer. I know you have better things to do than read a letter from a fuckhole like me. _

_I guess I'm no longer a problem,_

_Michael Jones_"

Tear stains now lined the paper. He quickly folded it up and sat it on top of his jacket. He then slid his sunglasses off the top of his head and placed them on top of the note, just to be sure that it wouldn't blow away in the wind. Then, he slowly stood up and faced the endless ocean in front of him. A strange calmness flooded over him as he reminisced about the times he and Daisy had spent in the garden. About the times when he was happy. And with those thoughts in his mind, he stepped off the dock, not bothering to hold his breath.

After a few seconds of not being able to breathe, Michael knew he should be regretting what he was doing, but that was not the case. His brain was telling him to swim up. It was telling him to go up and get air, but he refused. His vision started to fall black. He no longer saw the slight blueness of the ocean around him. All he saw was black. His body started jerking, his mouth opened up gasping for air, though there was only water around him. The salt water entered his lungs, and just before he passed out, he could have sworn he felt someone grab his arm.

* * *

Back at Michael's house, his brothers were frantic. They were searching high and low for their younger brother. Matthew went to check the beachy areas while Alfred checked the main streets and stores of town.

While Matthew was checking the docks, he noticed a green lump of cloth at the end of the biggest dock. Being the curious person he was, he went to inspect it. It seemed very much out of place.

As soon as he had gotten halfway down the dock, he'd realized that the lump of fabric was actually his younger brother's most prized possession, his green coat. He wanted to get to the end of the dock as fast as he could. He wanted to run, but his fear of water took over. He settled for walking as fast as he could, blocking out the sound of water hitting the supports holding up the dock by thinking of what could possibly be wrong with Michael.

"Mike would never leave his jacket on the docks.. He's always got that thing with him. Besides, he doesn't even like the docks," he thought, making him start to believe that it was just any old green coat, and that he was freaking out over nothing. However, when he got up to the coat, it confirmed his suspicions. The tag on the inside had "_Mikey" _written on it in their late father's writing. Their dad was the only one who ever called Michael "Mikey".

Matt then noticed a small, folded piece of paper under Michael's sunglasses. And that's when he realized that Michael had also taken his sunglasses off.

"He never takes off his sunglasses, either," he thought, as he began to panic. Matthew then picked up the paper, and began to read what was written in Michael's familiar sloppy, all-capital writing.

When he looked back up from reading the paper, his heart cracked in two. He set his fear aside, and looked down over the edge of the dock, searching for any sign that his younger brother was still alive, but saw nothing.

"**No, he can't be dead! What could have happened that ever made him want to do this?! This is all a sick joke!**" He yelled at the water, as if it was the water's fault. The water just slapped at the supports as if it was mocking him, as Matt shook in fear of falling in the water and meeting the same fate as his brother. He closed his eyes, hoping that this was all a dream, and that when he opened them back up again he'd be away from the water, safe in his own house with his two brothers. They'd be alive and well, and he would make pancakes for breakfast as Daisy jumped around the table, trying to salvage scraps from either one of their plates.

However, when he opened his eyes, there he was, still on the docks surrounded by water. His brother would never be back, and he knew it. He sank to his knees, finally letting his tears flow down his face as he cursed at the ocean for taking the life of his brother.

* * *

Under the sea, a merman was swimming around looking for something to eat. He had brown hair, tan skin, shiny hazel eyes, and a tail the colour of copper. His teeth looked more like a shark's than a human's. His name was Oscar.

His brother, Logan, had sent him out to get some fish for their supper, but Oscar had no hope in actually finding some. He hadn't found any for days, and he really didn't feel like swimming farther away from the cave he lived in to find some food. He just intended to go out for a few hours and swim around for exercise. He'd make up an excuse for not finding any food while he was out.

As he was swimming, he sensed a sign of distress and unfamiliar movement in the water. It was almost as if someone had jumped in, and soon after they had started to panic. Oscar, being bored, decided to swim in the general direction of the movement to see what it was all about.

He'd had to go closer than the shore than he'd wanted, but eventually, near the edge of the dock, he saw a boy around 18, his age. He'd figured someone had pushed the guy in or that he'd fallen in the water and was in shock from it all. He'd seen his brother rescue some kid named Peter before when he'd fallen in the water, and he'd watched as he sat him on the dock where his parents were waiting in a panic. Oscar figured that the same had happened to him, and that this boy's parents would be waiting for him as well.

When Oscar swam over to him, he immediately realized that something wasn't right. The boy Logan had rescued had been flailing his arms and trying to get to the surface of the water and back to his parents, this guy was just submitting to the water and letting himself drown.

He then noticed the scars on the man's wrists. He knew why the man wasn't trying. He'd heard of suicide attempts before, and he'd heard that there was only one way he was capable of saving him. Legends told "_The kiss of a mermaid will save even the closest to death, however they will exchange their legs for fins and spend the rest of their days under water_." He saw the man start gasping for breath, and knew it was almost too late to save him. As he took hold of the man's arm, he stopped breathing all together. Oscar witnessed his eyes start rolling back into his head as his mouth fell shut.

"Here it goes," Oscar said to himself, and then he quickly placed a short kiss on the man's lips, and a hand on his chest feeling as his heartbeat began to slow to almost nothing. Oscar felt as the heartbeat came to a stop, and immediately believed that the legend was a lie. He had just witnessed a death, and he couldn't save him. He lowered his head in a type of shame he had never felt before.

Seconds later, he started to feel something against his hand. A slow heartbeat beginning to grow stronger with every pulse. Oscar raised his head just in time to see the man's body start to glow. He watched as his legs began to morph into a tail similar to his own, but instead of copper it was forest green. The man's teeth began to sharpen until they resembled those of a shark, exactly like Oscar's.

Oscar quickly realized what had happened, and decided to take the time to go up to the dock and see if the man had left anything there of sentimental value. Anything that he'd most likely want to see when he woke up again.

When his head rose above the surface, he saw a man with blonde hair on his knees, violently sobbing. He paid no mind to it, though. Oscar noticed a green coat and a pair of sunglasses lying next to the crying man, and quickly grabbed them. They looked like they were about the man's size, so he took them back to the spot where he'd left him. He looked at the tag of the coat, which had a name.

"Mikey? So you're name's Mikey? Not a very nice name if I do say so myself. A bit childish," Oscar said to "Mikey" as he attempted to slip the sleeves of the coat over his arms. This proved to be a difficult task, because putting on wet clothes was never easy. Oscar decided not to put the sunglasses on him in fear of poking out his eyes. Besides, they hardly seemed useful under the water. There was practically no sun around.

After he'd gotten the coat on "Mikey" in what seemed to be the right way, Oscar took him in his arms, and began to swim back to the cave where he and his siblings lived, for all he had to do now was sit him somewhere comfortable and wait until he woke up.

* * *

**_I'm sorry if I may have screwed up the drowning scene.. I tried my best to get it at least somewhat accurate. _**

**_I hope you liked it. A new chapter will be up sometime soon, I hope._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey look! I did it!**_

_**A bit of past Molossia x Seborga in this chapter**_

_**Salvatorio - Seborga**_

* * *

Alfred wandered the streets of the main city of Taesya looking for his brother, every so often glancing down at his phone for the off chance that he could have possibly missed a phone call or a text message from Matthew, saying he'd found Michael down at the docks or at the beach.

He told himself this would be the last time he checked his phone. It'd been no use anyway, considering there never was any messages. When he was putting in his password, he took notice of the time, 11:11.

"11:11 make a wish," He laughed, and then whispered "Please let my brother be alright..." He went to put his phone back in his pocket, but just as his hand went to slip it back in...

_Ike! Ike! Go Go! Ore Go! Go!_

Alfred jumped about a foot in the air. "Damn this ringtone," he sighed as he answered the phone.

"'Ello?"

"A-Alfie?" he heard sobbing from the other end of the phone.

"Matt, what is it? Did you find him?! Is he ok?!" Alfred was driven to a state of panic and excitement. Which one was greater, even he didn't know. He awaited the answer, and heard a long sigh.

"Alfie.. Oh my God Al.." His brother's sadness came over him, for the only thing heard on the other end of the phone was a flurry of sobs.

"Matt stay where you are, I'm coming to get you." He said as he hung up the phone.

Alfred ran down the street in a full sprint. He wasn't exactly sure where he'd parked his car, but he knew it was definitely too far away from where he was right now. His car shouldn't have been that hard to find, either. It was one of the only Camaros in town, for he was one of the only ones with a job that had a high enough salary to afford one.

When Alfred finally found his car, it was like a mother who'd just found her baby. He ran right up to it and hugged the bug-covered front bumper.

"Julia! I thought I lost you!" he yelled, causing a few heads to turn his way from the other side of the street. He wiped a few bugs off of his shirt, and then remembered about Matthew. He had to get to him as soon as possible, as something was seriously wrong. Matt knew something he didn't about the whereabouts of Michael.

* * *

Michael had felt something warm on his lips, and then he passed out, certain he was going to die. He was sure this would be it. Instead he fell into a deep sleep. A deep, dream-filled sleep.

_A boy with short, auburn hair sat next to him laughing. He was laughing too. They sat under a dogwood tree with bright pink flowers. _

_ "Michael I'll be your friend forever" the auburn haired boy smiled._

_ "I'll be your friend forever too, Sal!" Michael said back. The two continued to laugh and play the day away out in the garden. They planted flowers and threw dirt at each other like the world could do no wrong. Like their life was perfect._

_ The memories flashed forward a few years. The two were still in the garden. Instead of flowers, the dogwood tree had fresh green leaves. There were flowers all around them and there were bees buzzing in the grass._

_ "Sal, we go to fourth grade next month! Are you nervous?" Michael asked._

_ "Of course I'm not nervous! Why would I be?" Salvatorio responded. _

_ "No reason! Just wondering!" _

_ The memories went forward another few years. The tree's leaves were a deep red now. Fallen leaves lined the garden. The flowers were nonexistent, and the boys were in 8th grade._

_ "Sal, can I tell you something?" Michael asked nervously _

_ "Sure, what is it?" Salvatorio replied_

_ "Promise you won't judge?" _

_ "Of course!" _

_ "Sal, I'm gay" Michael whispered, and then closed his eyes waiting for yelling or freaking out, but that never came._

_ "So what? You're still my best friend!" Salvatorio said without a care in the world. Michael smiled, as this was the only exception he needed. Just knowing that his best friend knew and excepted the fact that he was gay was good enough for him._

_ Another memory came as fast as the other left. A little over a year had gone by. Snow was falling and all the leaves on the trees had long been gone. Under the streetlights you could make out two silhouettes, a boy with auburn hair and a boy with a pair of giant sunglasses. Through the silence of night, you could hear the two of them laughing and talking._

_ "Hey Sal, can I tell you something?" Michael asked nervously. _

_ "You know you can tell me anything, Mike," Salvatorio responded. Michael was too nervous to say anything. He was immediately regretting his decision, but there was no backing out now._

_ "I... I like you Sal.." He said, blushing._

_ "Well you'll be glad to hear I like you too, then," Sal laughed. You could see the two silhouettes come together as one as they shared their first kiss in the pure white snow under the streetlight that illuminated them and made the whole scene more beautiful._

_ The next memory had no image. Only red. A gunshot could be heard in the distance... and then a deafening scream. The scream of someone who had just had their heart broken. _

_ Police sirens. All of the police sirens. _

_ A blurred image of a courtroom_

_ The truth wielding bang of the gavel_

_ "Guilty"_

_ Prison bars._

_ Sadness._

_ No Escape._

_ "You're a failure"_

_ "Murderer"_

_ RED_

_ Red was the colour Michael hated the most. The colour he feared. Oh how he could not stand to look at that colour, for it was red which had ruined his life. _

_ The memories faded away, but the colour red was still there. It would not go away. The only way to get rid of it would be to open his eyes. _

And with that, Michael woke up.

* * *

_**Short chapter, yea I know.. Sorry about that... I promise the next chapter will have a bit of actual plot to it.. But you get a bit of backstory so be happy. I hope you enjoyed it even if it was short!**_

_**"11:11 make a wish" is based off of a tradition in my family that says that 11:11 is lucky and whenever you see the clock on 11:11 you should make a wish.. Do other people do this? I don't know.. Sorry if you were confused at that part. (I was born on 11/11. My mom called me lucky for a while because of it.. I was also 11 on 11/11/11 so it was like double luck)**_

_**I had my mind set Alfred having a Camaro since I started this fic, and I don't know why, but I've named his Camaro Julia. Don't ruin my Alfred having a Camaro dreams.. **_

_**Alfred's ringtone is actually my ringtone. It's a segment from the Hana-Kimi drama.**_

_**Taesya is the name of the fictional town that all of this is taking place in. It's pronounced "Tah-ee-su-uh" and it is a result of a keysmash.**_

_**If you can figure out what happened at the end of Michael's part of this you will get a cookie..**_

_**About the Molossia x Seborga, I really don't ship it that much, but I thought it'd be cool for the plot of things.. I really don't know Seborga's personality all that well so he may be pretty OOC.. Molossia is young and nervous so he's not a bag of dicks right now... Don't worry he will be later.**_


End file.
